A Demon's Fury
by The First-Born
Summary: For four years Naruto had been locked away, tortured daily for the murder of 15 root ANBU and attacking Danzo. Now at the age of 11, Sarutobi learns that Danzo had kidnapped him and turned in into something less human. Crossover with Bryan Fury and Naruto


A Demon's Fury

(Crossover with Tekken's Bryan Fury and Naruto)

_Chapter 1: Freedom_

-----XXX-----

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

-----XXX-----

The third Hokage sighed sadly as he stared at the caged young man before him, he could feel the raw power rolling off of him in waves as the young but tall (For his age) blonde boy continued to use the leg of his overturned cot as a pull up bar. His exposed back was ripping with muscle and littered with small scars along with one huge one going straight down the middle of his spine. The only thing the boy had on was a pair of thin cotton pants and some bloody bandages covering his hands.

He wouldn't admit it, but the boy scared him. He was only 11 but his body had muscle that trained ANBU didn't have, a pain tolerance that far surpassed anyone's, and a deep evil laugh that terrified all.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's youngest and strongest prisoner, murderer, and slightly psychopathic 11 year-old.

He had been locked up for four years ever since he was caught ripping the council member, Danzo's other arm off after killing 15 of his Root ANBU. Needless to say, the council quickly had him locked up in the deepest cell they could find and allowed him to be tortured without asking any questions.

It wasn't until now that they found out why Naruto had snapped. Danzo had kidnapped him and had his agents perform painful surgeries while trying to brainwash him into being loyal to only Danzo himself.

Now all these years of him being tortured by both Ibiki and Anko were for nothing at all. It made his heart clinch at the thought of the once bright and cheerful child being tortured for something that wasn't technically his fault.

"What do you want _Hokage_?"

Sarutobi was knocked from his thoughts as Naruto's harsh voice reached his ears, the word Hokage hitting him like a punch to the face, almost mocking the fact that it was basically Sarutobi's fault that he was locked up.

Naruto did his final pull up and dropped down before turning to face the Hokage with cruel hate filled eyes, revealing a jagged scar that ran from his hairline down across his left-eye and to his jaw. His hair was pale blonde and cut short to where it fell forward.

Sarutobi flinched as his eyes saw another larger scar starting below his collar bone and disappearing under the front of his pants, leaving a long, jagged, discolored mark on his chiseled chest and gut.

"Naruto..." he started returning his gaze to the scar that marred his face.

Naruto already knew what he was looking at and smirked, "Oh, I see your admiring the present Ibiki gave me," he said running a finger down the mark. "Don't worry I like it so much that I plan on 'thanking' him when the change arises, hell he gave me this one to match when I told him just how much I liked it... just before I broke his nose."

Sarutobi was horrified, how could Ibiki do this to a child. Finding his voice, Sarutobi spoke, "Naruto, I come to free you and tell you that you've been cleared of all charges. You'll be reinstated into the Academy later-"

Naruto cut him off by laughing (Bryan Fury's laugh) "You think that after all this pathetic village has done to me, I'll just up and go defend it? Maybe Danzo was right, you are to incompetent to run this shit hole"

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed slightly, he may have made some mistakes but he was still the Hokage, "Now listen here Naruto Uzumaki, I know that your angry with me and you have every right to be, but i'm still the Hokage and-"

Once again, Naruto cut him off with a snort, "Exactly, your the Hokage and yet here we are four years later, I know that you haven't even bothered to look into what happened until now and before you ask how, you really need to keep the information on where you 'contain' the 'criminals' like me somewhere safer. I've had quite a few visitors beside you and those two jounin and all of them had such... interesting items with them." Naruto rambled, walking forward and pushing the cell door open with one hand and showing a set of lock picks in the other.

The aged Hokage gaped at the blonde whose smirk fell and reverted to his normal frown. He had been able to escape all this time but didn't, questions were racing in his mind and unknowingly he uttered, "Why did you stay"

"Who says that I did, I've been able to unlock my cell door for years but why escape and be hunted down when I can put up with a few scars and have a place to stay while getting two free meals a day." Naruto mussed, stalking around the old man like a lion until his back was to the exit. "I sometimes dream of feeling pain, I mean... I feel emotionally and physically but every time they broke my bones or cut me, I felt... nothing. Even when my arm was bent backwards it just snapped back into place by itself, painlessly."

Sarutobi glanced into the cell across from Naruto's and instantly found a dried blood pool. Hearing a loud screech, Sarutobi turned back and found nothing but the heavy metal door leading up to the surface near the base of the Hokage monument swinging closed.

Naruto had escaped... well technically he was a free man/boy, but from the few things he had from Danzo's reports and notes, Naruto could vary well destroy the village if he tried hard enough.

In his lust to have the perfect weapon Danzo had failed but instead created the perfect... monster.

----------XXX----------

Naruto's sick insane grin frightened many people as he stalked down the main streets of Konoha, said grin was both a blessing and a curse as it kept most of the young women from approaching him for his muscles but would soon become the thing that attracted the weird ones. Many Jounin and Chunin ninjas looked at him in confusion, knowing that the only article of clothing he wore was prison issue, but didn't say anything due to the fact that, well he was walking down main street, how many prison escapees would do that?

Many girls, girlfriends and wives included, had hearts in their eyes as they memorized every inch of his body, watching how every muscle moved while he stalked forward with his whole body leaning slightly forward.

The husbands and boyfriends of said women glared at the boy as whispers of, 'Look at those arms' 'He's so hot', 'You think he's single?', and 'I'd like to get him in bed' reached their ears.

Mizuki Touji, a 26 year old Chunin teaching at the ninja academy, fumed as he saw the hearts in his Tsubaki's eyes, his own girlfriends eyes! He had always suspected that she was slowly falling out of love with him, by the way she wouldn't sleep with him and would have an excuse to not go out with him. But he loved her and it killed and enraged him to see her look at another man.

'I'll kill him' he raged to himself, glaring at the man walking towards him.

Stepping in front of the pale blonde, Mizuki bared his teeth, "You bastard, I'll kill you"

Naruto stopped and cocked his head to the side, "Who the hell are you?" he asked in his harsh voice.

Mizuki sneered, "Mizuki Touji, the best Chunin in Konoha." he said pointing to himself with his thumb before pointing at him, "I'm going to kill you for trying to take my girl"

Naruto looked at him with cruel eyes before throwing his arms to the side and his head back, laughing harshly before getting into a brawler stance, "Come on" he growled.

Mizuki growled and rushed him, throwing a punch at the blonde's face only for him to duck and sink his elbow deep into his gut. Mizuki gasped as the breath was knocked out of him but couldn't as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist before being lifted off the ground and flying head first into the ground by a suplex.

Everyone around them gasped and winced at attack but grew horrified when they saw the blonde roll over, still holding onto the stunned Mizuki, and repeating his previous action not once but twice, leaving a moderate amount of blood at the ninjas landing zone.

Naruto released the groaning ninja, who somehow avoided having his neck snaped, and jumpped to his feet. Dust and dirt coverd most of his back aloug with some blood from Mizuki's busted nose but other than that, he was perfectly fine.

Mizuki on the other hand, had his whole face brused, bloody, and covered in dirt. He had never felt such pain in all his life, who was this monster that he chose to fight?

Naruto chuckled and bent down to the grey haired man, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him to his knees, showing off his bloody disfigured face to all before bending his arm at an unnatral angle, elicting a pained cry from the man.

"Some elite ninja you are" Naruto laughed, holding Mizuki's arm in a vice-like grip, twisting it tighter and tighter just to see his face contort in pain.

"YOU!" came a serprised shout from someone in the crowd.

Naruto looked over his sholder and his eyes narrowed, "_You_..."


End file.
